One more chance
by starshock1995
Summary: Starshield prepares to confront an old friend of his, but faces a tough realization.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rises on the once forgotten twilight island, it, too, begins the dawn of its own era as the new City of Miracles. The ambitions of their members kept the legacy of the city alive even against a great setback. Yet one of the original founders, Starshield the paladin, held other issues in his head as of now. The dragon that led him back into this adventure of his was hiding something, and he had set out to find out why he helped them so much, but wanted little else to do with them.

A flight like this would be to much for his netherdrake to handle, so he comissioned the engineers to build a plane that could travel across the continents. While he waited for their new creation, he began to think more about this dragon. His thoughts were interrupted when Mokcie came into his room and started up a conversation.

"Star, what are you doing here? I thought you were going after that dragon."

"I was, clothie," he said back. "But I'm waiting on a way to get across the continents. Until I get that chance, I've been doing some thinking."

"About what?" she asked.

"Well, about this dragon. Being a member of the blue flight, he holds many skills in the magical arts, even after the flights lost their powers, so he must be quite intelligent, even for a dragon. He also seems like he is apologizing for something, like maybe involvment in the nexus war, but he seems far to young to have been involved in that situation."

"Take your mind off of it." she interrupted. "You can't make assumptions about him until you confront him on this. Besides, you seem to be the only one who cares about this."

* * *

But she was wrong. Sure enough, across the north sea, there was another who was looking into tis dragon, though he didn't know it yet. At wyrmrest tower, a continually anonymous tauren death knight, first sent there to soothe his unnaturally violent tendencies, had befriended the red dragons and became their own private investigator, his first and only mission being to investigate a situation at the nexus. Weeks after he got this assignment, he finally had something for them.

"Commander, the nexus seems to have been sealed off, but the anomaly that appeared and disappeared a month ago made another appearance, and now, it's out in the ocean somewhere."

"This is rather simple information, tauren. Why didn't you have this for us when we needed it? That anomaly practically radiates magic, and if it falls into the wrong hands, who knows what could happen?"

"Then send me out to hunt it down. I'm the strongest one here and you know it!"

"Yes, you are." he reluctantly admitted. "But all that time you've spent flirting with the queen would work against that. She would not risk losing you like she lost Korialstrasz. But..." he said, lingering on that word.

"I'll have a talk with her. I might get her to let me go if she grants me an escort party. Now fly me up to her; I've got work to do."

The dragon was about to deny his request, but he realized that he couldn't change the tauren's mind. "Alright then," he ultimately agreed. "But that will be your problem. I'll look into the matter elsewhere."

The commander called to a passing by drake, and ordered him to send the tauren to the queen. He then flew off to the nexus in an attempt to infiltrate the eye of eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

As the City was beginning to resemble its previous glory, the plane that Starshield commissioned had been completed, giving him the chance to search for that strange dragon.

"Well, clothie, I'm off." he declared. "And until I come back, you are in charge of the city."

As he activated his new vessel, Mokcie ran to him and yelled out,

"What am I supposed to do?!"

He responded, "It's easy! Everyone here knows what to expect of the city leader, so just do what anyone who comes in needs. Anyway, I'll be back!"

With the plane ready for its flight, he took off for the one place he knew to find a blue dragon.

* * *

"What do you mean he left?!"

"I'm sorry, angry one, but he insisted that he can't be followed." a small dragon told the death knight. "Besides, you're still waiting on the queen's permission to go."

"No one said she had to find out." He then let out a sharp whistle, and a skeletal creature flew to him.

"And you won't speak of this, at all..."

He mounted the undead gryphin and flew to the nexus in a hurry.

"That boy's going to get himself killed, again."

Though they were speaking calmly, their conversation got the queen's attention.

"Lieutenant, where is my assistant flying to? He doesn't leave on his own anymore."

He sighed and told himself, "I just know I'll regret this.", turned to the queen and began talking.

"You see, the investigations of the nexus have yielded little, so our commander..."

* * *

In the chilled fields of Coldarra, still littered by the deceased of the Nexus War, a lone elf wandered the wasteland, observing the long lost remains of his past comrades, and his past life.

"Those days are over," he whispered to himself, "But _I_ will never forget what I lost that day."

"And you're right to believe that, old friend." a familiar voice called out, "But you can still find it again."

Though surprized by his presence, he calmly yelled back, "I don't think you understand, Starshield. I can never go back to before that time."

"Maybe not, but the past is history, Zaubergos." The elves eyes widened suddenly, "You have yet to live your future, don't waste it."

He hung his head, and was about to tell his friend the _whole_ truth, but a loud flapping sound interrupted his decision. A red dragon landed not far from them, Zaubergos nervous at its very presence, but Starshield nodded reassuringly and went out to confront the creature.

"Hail, dragon of the red flight. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, Starshield, I did not recognize you with those goggles. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. There have been strange energy waves coming from the nexus, and I need you to tell me if you know anything."

This news was a surprize to him, But when he came to grips with it, he knew what thw problem was.

"You see captain, the nexus is closing itself. Without the existence of an aspect to guard magic, the nexus has begun to release its energies back to our realm. The process could take decades, but it will do no real damage to Azeroth. The nexus and everything inside it, however, have become unstable. You were right to be concerned though, if anyone else came across this knowledge, they might use these released energies for malicious intent."

"Thank you, Starshield. I'll be sure to send some dragons to protect this place."

"No problem, that's why you had me around."

As the two exchanged goodbyes, another strange creature landed close by, except this one was not alone. A tauren death knight jumped off of the skeletal beast and ran to the dragon.

"Commander, you can't do this on your own, so I came to-"

Before he could finish, he noticed the other person near him.

"Wait, it's **you!** Don't think I forgot about what you did to me all those months ago, cause this time, things will end differently!"

"Some things never change, and neither have you! Have at thee, brute!"

"ENOUGH!" The red dragon roared.

"I won't let you two waste your energy on each other, we are all looking for the same thing, and I think we may have found it."

"What do you mean, he's on our side?" the death knight asked.

"As of now, he is." he answered, "And I have some information for you, still unnamed tauren."

"You can call me Titan; that's what they called me in life."

"More like Titanrage." Starshield mockingly stated.

"HEY! That, actually sounds kind of cool! Titanrage! It just screams, 'don't mess with me or my pals, or you'll regret it!'"

"That does sound kind of cool." he chuckled, "You know, for a meathead, you aren't too bad."

"And for a softie, neither are you."

Titan mounted his grypphin, and as he and the dragon flew off, they waved to each other, confident that they were at the dawn of a new friendship.

"That was rather strange, wouldn't you say?" Zaubergos said, appearing from behind some trees.

"Yes, I admit, but it makes sense." he responded. "Looking back, I would think that we would always be enemies. But he actually seems kind of cool, short temper or not."

"You know, seeing what just happened made me realize something. I need to tell you something, but you have to meet me at the top of the occulus."

"Can we walk? My plane wasn't quite so capable of northern flight."

"Very well, but you must promise to keep this a secret..."


	3. Chapter 3

As the two began to scale a set of stairs leading to the top of the occulus, Zaubergos began to tell his story.

"The things I need to tell you connect to the very beginning of my life, and the is something else you need to know about that. You know how you met my egg that one day? Well, you were sent there because of an anomaly in the Eye of Eternity, that anomaly being the first of many coming energy waves. My egg was there when it happened, and when I hatched not to long after, something changed from that wave. We were still born with magical abilities at the time, but I was different. I grew up, unaware of this, until Deathwing fell, and Kalecgos lost his power as the aspect of magic. Once that happened must have been why the nexus started to collapse faster, and one of those energy waves did something to me. I began to have these memory flashes, but not of my own memories. As the days rolled by, these flashes came more often, until I realized whose memories I was having. I sook advice from across the continents, but not one person, no matter how powerful, knew why I had these memories. Only on my own search through the Eye of Eternity did I find out the truth."

"I know what you are saying," Starshield said calmly, "but how could that be?"

"Simply put, when that wave altered my egg, something was taken to make that possible, something that provided these memories to me. Something that only a living creature could provide, a _once_ living creature. The _only_ living creature there at the time."

"So it is true. You are-"

"-the new mortal shell for the great blue dragon: **Malygos**"

Starshield stood in shock, but as he thought it out, he realized how it made sense.

"That explains so much to me. That's why you left the City of Miracles project and joined as an anonymous substitute leader, it explains why you sook me out to re-engage the project after it fell apart, and it explains, why you left us afterwards."

"Yes, after I helped you get your friend back, and considering how much I meant to you, I knew you would be the only one I could trust with the truth of my identity as a blue dragon, and as one of the greatest killers in recent memory."

Starshield was visibly hurt by his remark and tried to reassure him. "You did what you thought was right, you have no reason to blame yourself for the nexus war."

"Yes I do!" he yelled back, "I thought I was doing the right thing, but all the lives I took, all the damage I caused, the pain in my sister's eyes as she ended my life, it made me realize how foolish I was. I don't deserve to live among the very people I sought to kill, let alone lead them."

Thought discouraged by the sadness in his voice, Starshield began to talk to him again.

"Malygos, you may have done some horrible things in the past, but I can tell you genuinely regret your actions, and now that you have a chance to repay your debt to the world, I won't let you waste it. You and me can lead the City of Miracles to do great things again, and they won't despise you for your past actions once they hear you out. Just give them a chance, and I promise you, they will give you one."

He stood in silence for a few seconds, and when he turned to respond to Starshield, he held his hand out, and Malygos, warmed by these encouraging words and his accpetance of past mistakes, reached his own hand out and shook it, grinning in confidence.

"Thank you, Starshield."

"Don't thank me yet, you need to face the past first, but I'll be there for you." he smiled and stared as Malygos began to transform to his full size, and former glory.

"And if it's not to much trouble, could you offer me a ride there? I need a way back to the island."

"Sure Starshield; we're in this together."

The two flew off south to face their destiny, now that they both knew what they had to do.

* * *

They arrived at the City of Miralces not long after, and Malygos revealed himself to the cityfolk. They were shocked at first, but as he and Starshield pled to them to forgive his past transgressions, they became less scared of him, and soon accepted his repentance and took him into the city.

Months rolled by as the island became greater than they had ever hoped, and looking at the people around him, seeing how happy they were in their new paradise, Starshield soon realized that he had changed a lot of people in his travels. Realizing how much he himself had also changed in his journeys, he left the city under the leadership of Malygos. Starshield could now confidently set out for his own adventures again, knowing that he always had a place he could make a difference.


	4. End Notes

Dear Readers (if you care),

This book does mark the end of a story arc, but not the end of my fanfiction. I will be taking a long haitus to focus on classes, but I will have some new material to work on, even if it takes much longer to write.

I haven't forgotten,

Starshock


End file.
